Application of Surface-Modified Powders
The literature is replete with patents, articles, reviews and books concerning the production and beneficiation of minerals (e.g. "Mineral Processing"; E. J. Pryor; Elsevier Publishing; Third Ed.; 1965) and their uses, especially after surface modifications, in the plastics compounding, in the paper industry, in the ceramic industry, in the paint industry, etc. (e.g. "CaCO.sub.3 Fillers--Market Trends and Developments"; J. Revert e i Vidal; Industrial Minerals; November 1994, "Plastic Compounding--Where Mineral Meets Polymer"; M. O'Driscoll; Industrial Minerals; December 1994, "Surface Modification of Mineral Fillers"; R. Goodman; Industrial Minerals; February 1995, "Magnesium Hydroxide Flame Retardant (NHFR) for Plastics and Rubber"; O. Kalisky et al; Chimica Oggi/Chemistry Today; June 1995 and references therein). The above reviews illustrate the importance of the physical properties, and especially the surface characteristics, of fine powders that are used in a large variety of applications.